The present invention relates to an improvement in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,757,598 and 3,799,003. In the first of the aforementioned patents an 8-speed change gear mechanism is illustrated including a forward/reverse change gear mechanism disposed on the input side of the change gear mechanism. The second of the aforementioned patents discloses a planetary mechanism that may be used in conjunction with the basic 8-speed change gear mechanism, the planetary mechanism being of a type capable of providing either a 3-speed input or, alternatively, a hydraulically operated forward/reverse input section.